


Bluepulse- Movie Night

by Gayskeletonart



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Double Penetration, Filming, Group Sex, M/M, NSFW, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16985085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayskeletonart/pseuds/Gayskeletonart
Summary: Bart and Jaime get handsy in front of the guys on movie night





	Bluepulse- Movie Night

It was “Movie Night” for the boys at the Watchtower, or whatever M’gann had suggested to call it earlier that week, when she and the other girls had planned on attending, before getting shipped off to Bialya to deal with another problem created by Queen Bee. Leaving only Bart, Jaime, Gar, Tim, and Virgil left, sitting in front of a large holoscreen, which currently displayed a once-classic-but-now-cheesy horror movie from the ’70s.   
Almost two hours later, just as the credits began to roll, Virgil and the others were more than ready to call it a night and leave for their respective quarters. Until they all caught a glance at what Bart and Jaime were doing in the far end of the couch, hardly hidden beneath the blanket they had sprawled over them. 

The two were making out hard, with Bart straddling Jaime’s waist and grinding against his crotch. His hands, exploring anywhere they could, went searching under his best friend’s hoodie to cop a feel of his rigid abs, perfect pecs, and erect nipples. Jaime’s hands, in all fairness, were working just as hard, slipping below Bart’s waistband to squeeze around one or both of his cheeks.  
Virgil, Gar, and Tim gave each other awkward glances from their end of the couch. Each of them silently asking the other, should we intervene or just leave? Without much of a debate, the three boys opted to stay where they were and sit in silence (and relative awe) while they watch the events unfolding before them.

Jaime casually glanced over Bart’s shoulder to see their friends watching them, far more intently than any of them had the right to, on the other end of the couch. He chuckled and removed his hand from Bart’s ass.

“Mierda! I forgot the guys were here for a few minutes. Do… do you wanna take this to the bedroom?“ He whispered in Bart’s ear, nibbling at one of the lobes, unable to control himself.

Bart gazed back and saw his teammates’ flushed faces, trying to determine his answer. Taking into account the fact that absolutely none of them had even protested or left, he figured none of them had much of a problem with it. In fact… Virgil seemed to have a look of pure, unadulterated arousal plastered across his face; while Gar seemed to be sneaking his phone out every now and then, not-so-discreetly attempting to film the events unfolding, plus it appeared that Tim, oh-so shy and timid Tim, was stroking himself through his pants!

He definitely had his answer. Bart turned back to Jaime and kissed him softly, whispering “They don’t seem to mind, hermano, I actually think they might want in on this.” He grinned, “Should we let them?” Bart leaned down and started sucking on Jaime’s nape, leaving a small love bite lingering on his skin.

Jaime’s cautious glance back towards their teammates told Bart everything he needed to know. Once Jaime craned his head back towards the speedster, eyes lustful and mouth practically watering, he asked: “W-would you be alright with that, baby?” 

Quietly, the two exchanged their thoughts on the matter while the three young heroes watched intently from their end of the couch. A rounded, almost hitched gasp reverberated through the large room as they witnessed Jaime slowly pinch at the waistband of Bart’s pants and underwear, before lowering them down to reveal his beautifully sculpted, plump ass. Gar nearly fell out his seat when Bart began to unbuckle Jaime’s jeans, soon releasing his massive, uncut, pre-cum-covered cock, which he led straight to his quivering hole. Another gasp emerged as they marvelled at the sight of Bart slowly sinking down on said-cock, for what couldn’t possibly be anywhere near the first time.

Bart began to slowly ride Jaime’s cock, letting his beloved partner bite down into his shoulder as he bucked up into him, further with every thrust. He looked over his shoulder to meet Virgil’s eyes, just as he parted his cheeks and slipped a stray finger inside his hole alongside Jaime’s cock, invitingly.

Virgil, Gar, and Tim gave each other knowing glances, answering the question they all had. They were doing this. Virgil was first in line, as he stood up and wordlessly slid his way over to their side of the couch.

The young hero wasted no time unbuckling his belt and letting his jeans and boxers drop down to his ankles, releasing his hard, veiny cock and pressing it against Bart’s hole. Almost effortlessly, Virgil’s entire nine inches of succulent man-meat sank deep into Bart’s ass and ground up against Jaime’s own thrusting appendage. 

Virgil moaned as the warmth and tightness of Bart’s hole sucked him in, while the throbbing thickness of Jaime’s cock pressed against him, drawing out a groan of pleasure that only animals in heat could make. Without hesitation, the young hero mercilessly began pounding away at Bart’s electrified prostate.

Bart cried out in ecstasy as his hole was filled with two hungry cocks that savagely abused and stretched his insides to their breaking point. His needy moans echoed off the walls, all the while Gar circled them like a vulture, filming the entire ordeal on his phone. Bart managed to keep eye contact with him, despite the unspeakable acts that were happening to his stretched out asshole, letting the shapeshifter know that he’d get him back for this later if this got out to anyone else, but also to tell him to not miss a damn second. 

With that, he glanced over and saw Tim still perched on the other end of the couch and nervously — almost guiltily — rubbing at his cockhead through the fabric of his underwear, as his jeans were already down to his knees. Bart smirked and called him over between every heated pant for breath and, like a good little bird, the young Robin made his way across the cushions of the couch, trying and failing to cover up his erection.

“Don’t be nervous Timmy, let me help you,” cooed Bart, barely able to hold back a moan as the assault on his ass kept at a steady pace. “It’s not like we haven’t seen it before, you know.” The speedster reached over as best he could from his current position, towards the boy’s waistband. Without much resistance, Bart pulled down the fabric to reveal the older boy’s modest five-and-a-half inches, leaking pre across his cockhead. 

Bart licked his lips and clicked his tongue before leaning forward and swallowing the hero’s sensitive dick. Tim, despite his best efforts, failed to hold in his moans as Bart hungrily lapped up whatever he could, before sucking him all the way down. Tim felt Bart’s chin graze against his balls, in rhythm to the eager thrusts of their teammates inside of him.

It wasn’t long before someone was pushed over the edge. Jaime was the first to cum, panting and swearing in various Spanish curse words before unloading jets and jets of his jizz deep inside his best friend’s occupied hole. Virgil flew to Cloud 9 as Jaime’s warm cum bathed Bart’s inner walls and his own nine inches, forcing him to cause nearly twice as hard, and twice as much, flooding what little was left of untouched terrain inside their cum-slut speedster.

Following rather quickly, Bart unloaded across Jaime’s hoodie, while still vibrating his experienced lips and through around Tim’s twitching member, chugging down his seemingly unending load in the process.

Gar continued to film the entire thing, furiously stroking his green meat as the camera lens zoomed in on the two cum-covered cocks slowly sliding out of Bart’s abused, gaping asshole, soon followed by what had to be a gallon of cum, at least. That sight alone had Gar roaring as he came, splattering his cum all across Virgil’s back.

Together, the four of them breathed a sigh of relief as they came down from their respective orgasms. “That was… great! Can we go again?” Exclaimed Bart, already stripping off what little clothes he had left on. As if on cue, the others all gave each other a knowing glance and quickly followed suit.

Virgil sat down on the couch naked, motioning for Bart to come over with a simple pat on his erect cock. “You know what I want from you, Speedster Slut. Get over here, that pussy’s not done with me just yet.” 

Bart grinned, before spinning around to face the others while lowering himself down onto Virgil’s nine-inch monster. Virgil wasted no time getting started once again, and ruthlessly pounded up back into the boy’s now public hole and ruining it even further. 

Jaime practically awed at the site before him and fell to his knees, licking at whatever parts of the cock he could as it slid from inside his boyfriend, only to force itself back into the loose hole. With every thrust, Jaime sucked one of Virgil’s balls and teasingly slid his tongue over the base of his penis, enjoying the taste of the man’s cum covered cock and the taste of his boyfriend’s delicious ass.

Garfield jumped with excitement and threw his phone to Tim, ordering him to keep filming. Gar nearly threw himself towards the trio, and eagerly thrust his cock deep inside Jaime’s untouched hole, pounding into him like his life damn near depended on it.

Tim held the camera with one hand as he stroked himself with the other, panning around the open room to focus in on his friends’ playtime. He zoomed in on Gar’s green monster thrusting hard into Jaime’s quivering hole, before panning up the young hero’s lust-filled face, just as Gar winked at him and did the classic Superman pose to show off his barely present muscles. 

With a roll of his eyes, Tim moved on to Jaime, whose tongue was pleasantly enjoying the taste of Virgil’s asshole, while the latter continuously buried every inch of himself inside their cum-dump. Getting into the fray, Tim stepped over Jaime and pressed his cock into Bart’s ass while Virgil continued to fuck him. 

Bart moaned in delight as he was stretched once again with two different cocks, feeling the young Robin slipping easily inside him. Tim nearly dropped the camera as pleasure overtook him, panning the lens from Bart’s drooling, ecstasy-filled face to Bart’s filled hole and leaking cock. 

The five of them continued to pound each other senseless for the next few hours or so; cumming, taking turns filming, and trading partners all night long until the fatigue settled in. By the end, they were nuzzled up warmly onto the floor together, kissing and embracing one another until the final drops of cum oozed from their cocks and out of their asses. 

Jaime held Bart close to his chest, still inside his boyfriend’s ruined hole along with Virgil; Tim cradled himself behind Jaime as Garfield stroked his back. The five of them fell lovingly asleep in each other’s arms, blissfully unaware of where Gar’s phone went and the word “SENDING” glowy dimly on the screen…

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Insainelyarkham for spell checking.
> 
> This was a request I made some time ago on Tumblr. Hope you like
> 
> All characters are 18+


End file.
